This application requests partial support for the 28th Collagen Gordon Research Conference (GRC) to be held at Colby-Sawyer College, New London, NH, July 16 to July 21, 2017. Preceeding it will be the 4th Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). Over 4 decades, the Collagen GRCs have been the scene of major discoveries in collagen biology, development, and diseases. This unique forum develops collaborations between newcomers, young, and senior researchers in the field, and promotes exchanges of new ideas and concepts. Specifically, the objectives are (1) to highlight novel, unpublished results related to collagen in development, disease states and in tissue repair, (2) to exchange new research ideas and cutting-edge results, (3) to build collaborations and to promote networking between young and senior investigators, (4) to increase diversity, attracting new researchers into the collagen field, (5) to foster interactions and collaborations among basic, clinical, and industry researchers. The GRS is a unique opportunity for junior researchers to present unpublished findings and to discuss them with senior scientists in a friendly and inspiring atmosphere. All GRS attendees are asked to attend in the GRC, to further enhance their experience. Importantly, this conference will organize for the first time a session dedicated to women in collagen research. The 28 members of the collagen superfamily show a remarkable diversity in molecular and supramolecular organization, biomechanics, tissue distribution and function. Not only known for their contribution to matrix biomechanical properties, they are also involved in morphogenetic events and display highly specialized functions. The concept that collagens act as extracellular modulators of signaling events is now well recognized. The understanding of their functions have been illuminated by their critical roles in osteogenesis imperfecta (bone), Alport syndrome (kidney), Ehlers-Danlos syndrome (skin, joints and vessels), Bethlem and Ulrich myopathies (skeletal muscle), Epidermolysis Bullosa (skin), Knoblock syndrome (vitreous and retina), etc. In addition, the imbalances in the rates of collagen synthesis and breakdown are critical and cause a multitude of common diseases, such as fibrotic disorders, stromal tumors, fibrosis, atherosclerosis, inflammation, and neurodegenerative disease. The 2017 GRC program will specifically focus on the amazingly diverse functions of collagens in development, disease and tissue repair. Updates on important recurrent topics, such as Molecular and Functional Aspects of Collagen Biosynthesis, Basement Membrane Zone Collagens, Cells in Collagen Microenvironments, Collagen in aging, metabolism and inherited diseases will be discussed. Included will also be emerging topics: Collagens as Regulators of Networks and Dynamics, Collagens in Regeneration, Bioengineering Collagen Microenviron- ments, Mechanobiology, and New emerging directions. Slots will be reserved for late-breaking topics. Each session will feature graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, selected from the GRS. As in the past, the 2017 Collagen GRC will be the international forum of major findings, new concepts, and future directions.